Lancer?
by Mizuki287
Summary: Lancer has waited so long to make rin his. One night he finally musters up the courage to take rin for his and shows up at her house. It turn's out rin wanted him just as bad as he wanted her.


Lancer was done waiting. He wanted her no he needed her. He's been longing to touch rin for so long, and he was going to do it tonight.

There lancer was standing right outside of her house. His heart beated at a fast pace and he felt a nervous sweat bead off his face. He really did have no luck with women, but tonight he would make rin his. He truly did fall in love with her. She was the perfect women and she had been through so much, especially being betrayed by archer. What kind of man would leave a women like her?

He wore a plain white t-shirt and old jeans instead of his usual attire, weirdly enough the plain clothes suited him quite well with his long silky blue hair seemed to be brighter as it contrasted with the white shirt. Lancer slowly walked a little to stiffly to the large door of her huge house. He couldn't help but think she must be lonely in such a big house all by herself.

He let out a tiny breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he slowly turned the nob. He was afraid if he knocked she would brush him aside and not let him enter her house. The door squeaked painfully loud. "hello?" He heard a familiar voice speak. He shut the door behind him loudly noting she already knew someone's in her home. A door in the hallway swings open letting steam escape the room.

There rin stood. Her chestnut hair damp sticking to her body that was covered with a creamy white colored towel. "Lancer?" She said tilting her head with her pale blue eyes glowing. "ah, um i just came to check on you." He said nervously as he inched tword the girl. "lancer?" She said once again noting the strange glint in his eye's.

"lan-" She stared to speak before the strong man shoved her roughly against the wall. He stared into her eyes with her face twisted with confusion. "Im sorry rin, im at my limit." He breathed, his face a hair from hers. He smacked his lips onto her moist one's for a passionate kiss. She whimpered beneath him and her eyes flew wide open only to close as she loses herself in the kiss moments later.

Lancer forced his toung into her mouth. Rin and lancer's tongue danced roughly in one another's mouth for quite awhile. Lancer drew away slowly and seeing rin's desperate face with her eyes glazed with lust made him want more of her. She was blushing deeply and was breathing heavily as a small smile crept its way onto her face. She wanted this just as much as he did. Joy surged through his entire body seeing her face that said 'give me more'.

He roughly grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at him before he leaned down to her and forced his tongue into her mouth once again. There kiss growing more and more passionate with every moment. Lancer snaked his hand over to rin's other hand holding the one barrier that kept his from viewing her exposed body, her towel. He ripped her hand from the towel and he head it ruffle to the floor. He pulled away quickly so he could look at her body.

It was absolutely beautiful. Her breast were a little on the smaller side but perky and her nipple's a enchanting pink. She had a thin stomach and thick thighs connected to sexy long legs. Lancer could almost feel himself drool looking at the girl embarrassed with an arm stretching to cover her breasts, though it didn't hid that much. "Rin you're so beautiful." Lancer breathed as he huffed right next to her ear turning it a shade of pink.

Rin got irritated she was the only one that was naked and she quickly started to pull down lancer's pants. But lancer shoved her against the wall once again and snaked his tongue into her mouth. Lancer knew he was at his limit and his member was painfully throbbing inside his somewhat tight jeans. While kissing rin, lancer freed himself of all of his clothing skillfully while keeping rin tight against the wall as he washed his tongue in her mouth that tasted all to good.

He pulls away only to shove Rin against the hard wooden floor beneath them. "lancer lets go to my room!" She squealed as she cringed a bit from her head hitting the floor. Did he really intent to take my virginity on the ground? Rin questioned inside her head. "No." lancer growled knowing he would not be able to contain himself long enough to make it to the bedroom. He wanted her now he had waited long enough. But she almost didn't care, the kisses they exchanged just moments ago left her entire body hot and she needed more, and fast.

She studied his toned body in awe, he truly was really attractive. Her eye's widen just a bit when she beholds his throbbing dick begging for attention. It looked painfully huge and she had to wonder if it could even fit inside her. He pasted chaste kisses all over her neck and her breasts slowly as rin shyly moaned. He brought his mouth right above her nipple and started to lick it in a circular motion painfully slowly while he kept his eyes glued to the blushing girl trying to hide her moan by covering her mouth with her shaky hand.

Lancer couldn't help but smirk at the girl so desperately clinging onto her dignity by his mercy. Lancer slowly dragged his finger across her stomach getting closer and closer to the place between her legs. Rin shivered under his gentle touch. "Do you want it here rin?" Lancer huffed as he pressed his finger on her wet pussy. Rin's entire face lit up red. She turned her face with an angry look on her face "yes lancer you idiot. Dont make me say stuff like that!" She said as she drew her hands up to cover her face. A smirk smothered its way onto lancer's face. "As you wish rin." He whispered. He grabbed his cock that was painfully hard and guided it just above rin's entrance. He slowly started to push his member into her, trying his best not to hurt her. Her entrance was extremely tight and it hugged his cock warmly. He leaned and planted a kiss her forehead before moving away and he slowly started to move making rin yelp.

In only a few seconds he thrusted fast, moving most of his hard member out of her then back in with brute force and speed. "l-lancer" She moaned loudly as tears beaded from her flushed face. Seeing her cry somehow made him even more aroused and he thrusted deeper and harder. Rin arched her back letting out cries she could no longer contain as she came making her pussy even wetter than it was previously. Shorty after lancer released inside her. "mhm~" rin mewled as she felt her insides become hot. He slipped his cock out of the underage girl. White come lewdly poured out of her used hole while lancer sat and watched, it somehow felt extremely erotic. "I love you lancer." Rin said her face red.

hearing those words sent a strange sensation to his groin and he could feel himself hardening again. "Lets do it one more time." He said with a smirk before leaning over the girl getting ready for a second round. "Are you crazy?!" She huffed clearly exhausted. "f-fine!" She growled after beholding lancer's cock hard once again.


End file.
